Innocent Eyes
by Ginnie
Summary: Are words really necessary to show how much you care? Sendoh Akira finds out that there's more to know when the eyes speak. A sequel to 'Turn The Key'.


**title**: Innocent Eyes   
**genre**: romance. doi.   
**rating**: G. PG if shounen ai should be rated. Then again, we AkiKaenians couldn't care less about the rating.   
**summary**: a sort-of continuation/sequel to "Turn The Key", though not really... I got the idea for the plot while contemplating on a pulled muscle in my right leg... 

* * *

* * *

**INNOCENT EYES**

Even before I can put the key into the lock, the door swings wide open to reveal Kaede standing there with a ladle in hand and a smile crossing his lips. 

I walk through the doorframe and into the reception area. This time, Kaede lets me toss my shoes into the cabinet before he gives me a big hug. I ruffle his hair, and give him a little push towards the kitchen. "Go finish whatever you're cooking. Go on, shoo! We don't want it to get burned, now, do we?" 

He gives me a peck on the cheek and suddenly runs to the kitchen -- causing me to lose my balance. 

I lean on my right leg to steady myself. Unfortunately... 

"Ow!" 

Immediately, Kaede's there, looking at me concernedly as I wince. "Ow, ow, ow... muscle cramp, muscle cramp. Ow..." 

He extends my leg tenderly and helps me to stretch it until it feels better. Then he pulls me up and supports me as I hobble to the sofa -- apparently, it's more than just a cramp. Probably the hamstring was pulled, and tight. Ouch. "Really, Akira, you should be more careful," he teases. 

I wave a hand. "Yeah, yeah. I should try to just fall over onto my side the next time you knock me over." 

He pouts, and I just have to giggle at this childish display. "Don't move that leg," he simply says, before he returns to his work. 

Ten minutes later, a big plate of chicken teriyaki and a steaming bowl of crab-and-corn soup is set on the table in the living room. Yumm... I feel my stomach grumble in anticipation. 

Kaede insists on spoonfeeding me. Then he fusses over my injury and promises to do something about it later. And before he takes his first bite of dinner, he gives me a chaste little kiss and tells me that he loves me. 

I must have done something _really_ good to deserve this sweet angel that is Kaede. 

After he clears away the plates, he positions a pillow on the table and props my leg onto it. He squeezes some heat lotion onto his hand (where he got the stuff, I have no idea and starts to massage the pain, seemingly making it vanish instantly with every gentle touch. Then he bandages my leg, as the heat seeps through my skin and eases the ache. 

"Feel better?" "Yeah. Where'd you get that?" "Stashed. I use it all the time." 

Kaede stands up from where he was seated on the floor and puts his hand on his waist. "You're not to play until the pain's totally gone, you hear?" he says, a serious look on his face. 

I couldn't stiffle a laugh. "Yes, doctor," I joke. 

He smiles at this, then plops down onto the sofa and rests his head on my shoulder. I wrap an arm around his shoulders and plant a kiss on his head. 

We just sit there, him gradually falling asleep and me quietly musing. 

"Kaede..." He sits up. "Why are you so good to me?" 

He punches me lightly, before moving to press his lips to mine. Then he pulls away, and -- looking me straight in the eye -- answers me with a question of his own. "Why do you think so?" 

He didn't need to tell me. 

I just needed to look into his eyes, truly the windows of his soul. 

Those expressive, soulful, deep pools of endless blue that tell everything he wants to say stare back at me. For a moment, I content myself with drowning in his gaze. 

How did I get so lucky? Here I am, loving him. And here he is, loving me. 

Unable to resist, I run my fingers beneath his bangs just underneath the hairline, then trace the contour of his cheek and take hold of his chin. 

He smiles again, and I pass my thumb over those delicate lips, marveling in the beauty of his smile. 

I move to kiss him, and his slender arms wrap around my neck in response, pulling me closer, mouth working against mine. 

I lose myself in the romantic bliss, thanking whatever supernatural forces had put my Kaede by my side and in my life. Gods, I love him so much. 

Breaking the kiss, I pull away and tell him just that as I run my fingers through his unruly hair. 

And he looks at me with those blue eyes, telling me what words cannot convey. 

Kaede doesn't need words. And whenever I'm with him, I don't need to hear them either. 

His eyes speak loud enough for him. 

  
_~owari~_

=Þ Ginnie   
=Þ 04272003 

* * *

* * *

SHORT!! hehe... I am simply in no mood to write long fics... 

anyway, review, people!!! 


End file.
